Los padres no siempre tienen la razón
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Rose va a la biblioteca a terminar un ensayo, pero no imagina a quien se encontrara. Postd DH,Spoliers.


**Este es un nuevo one-shot, pero con ua pareja distinta, Rose y Scorpius.Espero que les guste.**

**Gilraen Vardamir.**

**Los padres no siempre tienen la razón.**

La pequeña Rose Weasley se dirigía cargada de libros hacia la biblioteca. Sus primos habían empezado un enorme alboroto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y no la dejaban concentrarse en su ensayo de Pociones. No es que estuviera atrasada con sus deberes pero quería agregar algunos datos interesantes que su madre le envió vía lechuza y entre tanto escándalo no podía. Además, había quedado con su primo Albus para ir a volar en escoba y tendría que apresurarse. Para su enorme suerte, ese año quitaron la tonta regla de que los de primer año no debían tener escoba. Le parecía absurdo, ellos eran tan capaces como los alumnos mayores, para practicar solos.

La niña pelirroja pasó al frente de la mirada escrutadora de Madame Pince y se dispuso a buscar asiento. Todo estaba ocupado. La pequeña se dirigió hacia la parte trasera y para su sorpresa descubrió una mesa para dos personas, totalmente vacía. Rose tomó asiento y desperdigó sus pergaminos, libros, tinta y plumas por la mesa y se dispuso a trabajar.

Se encontraba completamente enfrascada en su labor, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la pequeña figura que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Rosie levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro pálido y los ojos claros de Scorpius Malfoy. La niña miró a su alrededor y vio que todo continuaba ocupado.

-Está bien- dijo y corrió sus cosas para darle campo.

Ella continuó con su trabajo. Ignoraría a Scorpius todo el rato que estuviera allí. No tenía muy buenas referencias del chico, bueno no del chico propiamente, sino de su padre, el señor Malfoy. Su papá, Ronald Weasley, hacía comentarios ocasionalmente donde pintaba al señor Malfoy como el peor de los males. En la estación le escuchó decir que padre e hijo debían ser iguales, y ella confiaba ciegamente en todo lo que su querido papá le decía. Él siempre tenía la razón.

Rose sintió que el muchacho se movía demasiado a su lado y no la estaba dejando trabajar en paz. ¿Es que acaso todos los chicos debían ser tan inquietos?

-Disculpa-escuchó de nuevo la voz de Scorpius-¿ Me prestarías una pluma? Es que he dejado la mía en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Rosie levantó la mirada de nuevo y se topó con la cara de Scorpius. Era verdad, era idéntico al señor Malfoy, con el mismo cabello rubio platinado y la cabeza puntiaguda, pero su expresión era amable.

-Por supuesto- dijo la niña con una sonrisa y le alcanzó una pluma.

-Gracias- dijo el chico.

Durante un rato sólo se escuchó el rasgar de las plumas. Rose puso punto final a su ensayo y se sorprendió al ver que su redacción de un metro y treinta centímetros había alcanzado los dos metros. Enrolló el pergamino y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas ordenadamente.

-Hemos terminado al mismo tiempo.

Rose miró al chico que estaba a su lado y observó que él también guardaba sus cosas en la mochila. Le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Estaba terminando mi ensayo de Pociones. En realidad lo acabé ayer pero quise agregarle unas cosas. ¿Y tú?

-Estaba terminando el de Herbología. El de Pociones ya lo tenía listo- le dijo Scorpius.

-Yo tenía listo el de Herbología hace una semana-le dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Ow!-dijo Scorpius- Eso es trabajar. Pero te entiendo, odio que se amontonen los deberes.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Rose asombrada. Nunca creyó que otra persona, aparte de su madre, pensara igual que ella.

-Tú eres Rose Weasley¿verdad?. Hija del auror Ronald Weasley y de la defensora de las criaturas mágicas, Hermione Granger.

La niña asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tus padres salen en El Profeta todas las semanas.

-Es cierto-dijo Rose- Y tú eres Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy.

El niño asintió y le tendió una mano. Rose la estrechó.

-Nuestros padres fueron compañeros de colegio- le dijo la niña- Mi madre me lo contó.

-Sí-asintió Scorpius-Pero creo que no fueron buenos amigos. Una vez mi papá se encontró con el tuyo en el Ministerio y no se saludaron.

-Yo creo lo mismo. Pero no se porqué, ellos nunca me lo han dicho- dijo Rose.

-Pero eso no importa ¿verdad?- le preguntó Scorpius.

Rose lo miró dubitativa. A ella no le importaba, pero a su padre seguro que sí. Sabía que no le agradaría mucho que se hablara con un Malfoy. Pero no era problema suyo si a él no le caía bien el señor Malfoy, además su mamá le dijo que siempre había que darle una oportunidad a las personas. Y debería dejar de creer todo lo que decía su papá.

-Claro que no-sonrió ella.

Scorpius la miró, aliviado.

-¿Y porqué Albus Potter no está contigo hoy? Siempre están juntos.

-Se quedó en la Sala Común con mi primo James jugando con alguna de las bromas de mi tío George-le aclaró.

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron.

-A mi me encantan los Sortilegios Weasley. Supongo que tu tío te da lo que quieras gratis.

Rosie asintió divertida.

-Si, siempre dice que mi hermano Hugo y yo somos sus favoritos y nos da lo que le pidamos. Mis papás odian que haga eso.

Por alguna razón desconocida, del rostro de Scorpius desapareció la sonrisa. Rose se preocupó. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Deber ser genial tener un hermano y una familia grande como la tuya. Yo soy hijo único y a veces es aburrido.

-A veces es genial pero a veces no-dijo la niña- Hugo es muy travieso y le gusta pelear conmigo.

Scorpius la miró, más animado.

-En mi casa, lo que si tenemos y mucho, son elfos domésticos.

-¿ Y todos son libres? – preguntó Rose frunciendo el entrecejo

-No-le respondió el chico.

Rose puso mala cara. Tal vez fuera cierto lo que su padre decía después de todo y los Malfoy si eran malas personas. ¿ Cómo era posible que no liberaran a sus elfos?

-Yo creo que a mi abuelo no le agradaría mucho. Pero ya mi padre no permite que se castiguen y no le cuentes a nadie, pero un día vi que les estaba dando galeones a escondidas, para que el abuelo Lucius no lo viera. Yo a veces les doy de mi mesada y un día hice algo que mi padre cree que fue un error.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó Rose intrigada.

- En mi casa había una elfa, Wanda y siempre me dijo que quería viajar y entonces…yo la liberé. Mi padre piensa que yo no sé cómo se liberan, pero si sé.

-Pues te felicito-le dijo Rose-Ellos merecen la libertad.

Scorpius le sonrió agradecido por la felicitación.

-¿ En tu casa tienen elfos?

-Si. Tenemos dos, Toby y Lucy, pero por supuesto mis padres les pagan. Y les dan vacaciones.

De repente, Rose sintió que alguien los vigilaba. La niña miró hacia atrás y descubrió la fea cara de la bibliotecaria, que los observaba enfurecida. Scorpius también la miró, por lo que los dos recogieron sus cosas y se apresuraron a salir de la biblioteca antes de que los echaran por hablar tanto. Una vez afuera, les fue imposible no reírse.

-¿Viste su cara? Daba miedo- dijo Scorpius, divertido.

-Si, parece que comió algo y le cayó mal.

Los dos niños continuaron caminando por el pasillo, hablando de cualquier cosa. A Rose le sorprendía que hablar con Scorpius le resultara tan sencillo como hablar con Albus. La verdad el chico le agradaba mucho. Por ella hubiera seguido la conversación, cuando recordó que debía encontrarse con su primo.

-Se hace tarde y me tengo que ir-dijo la niña.

Scorpius lucía algo desanimado.

-Está bien. Nos vemos luegos. Ha sido un placer.

-Lo mismo digo. Hasta luego-se despidió Rose.

La niña dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a su nuevo amigo, cuando se le ocurrió una idea genial.

-¡Espera!

Scorpius se volvió y esperó hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Tienes escoba?-le preguntó al chico.

-Si. ¿Por qué?- dijo el chico.

-Es que Albus y yo volaremos en escoba dentro de un rato y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarnos.

-¿No se enojará tu primo?-preguntó desconfiado.

-Para nada. Él a veces invita a sus amigos y yo te quiero invitar. Sé que le caerás bien.

-En ese caso.¿ A donde los veo?-preguntó el niño,visiblemente emocionado.

-En el vestíbulo dentro de veinte minutos-le indicó ella.

-¡Genial!-le dijo y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Rose emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia la Sala Común, extrañamente contenta. Tendría que pedirle a Albus que no le contara nada a James, porque su padre, apoyado por su tío Harry, le había encargado mantener alejado a cualquier chico que no fuera de la familia y James les había hecho caso y no dejaba que ningún muchacho le hablara. Y también tendría que contarle a su madre de su nuevo amigo, sabía que ella le entendería perfectamente. A su padre…no podría decirle nada.

La niña llegó hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda y lo cruzó, diciéndose a sí misma que los padres no siempre tienen la razón.Al menos su padre no la tenía en ese caso.


End file.
